Tu Hombre
by Lucila Wheeler
Summary: -¿Qué pasa contigo?- me preguntas entre molesta y triste – eres un patán y yo soy una…- cierras tus ojos Te interrumpo antes que finalices tu frase –eres una dama- respondo, no permitiré que nadie te insulte, ni siquiera tú RavenxRobin


**¡AAAH! no me maten, este one shot lo había escrito y descartado cuando tenía "Tu Mujer" en la cabeza, tantas personas me dijeron que necesitaban un punto de vista de Robin que ya no pude sacar la version de Star, bueno, aquí esta la version Robin POV´s espero que no se enojen, no lo puse como continuacion por que, bueno leeanlo, ¿realmente le parece a alguien una continuacion? no es necesiario ni siquiera leer el otro fic, así que disfrutenlo y por favor se los ruego... ¡No me insulten! lo releí y me gustó! ¿que puedo hacer? ya lo había descartado, lo juro... **

* * *

**Tu Hombre**

PoV Robin:

Saldrá con ese… ese… ¡ese malnacido! ¿Quién se cree para salir con ella? ¿Qué no se da cuenta que se ve ridículo con una mujer tan hermosa? Ella lo ah invitado a la torre y no puedo negarme puesto que es un Titán, ¿Qué puedo hacer? No me molestaría tanto si no jurará que nadie es capaz de amarla con lo hace él ¿Cómo? ¿De forma tan simple y patética? ¡Si yo fuera él la tendría en un altar! No me la llevaría a comer perros calientes en la noche ¿y dice que nadie podría amarla así? ¿Por qué le cree? ¿Dónde está esa sabiduría suya que tanto amo? Ese maldito la convierte en alguien distinto y no hace nada por defenderse…

Se la lleva a cenar cualquier porquería que podría dañar su sensible estómago ¿no sabe lo sensible que puedes resultar?

Ella me mira, me dice que regresa pronto y que si quiero algo –_si, te quiero a ti, ¡te amo! _- pienso, pero no respondo, solo niego de mala gana

-sabes que no me gusta que salgas sola en la noche - le reprendo para evitar que se valla

-no irá sola amigo - se entromete ese malnacido abrazado su estrecha cintura –viene conmigo, yo cuidare a mi avecilla con mi propia vida si es necesario - y besa su suave mano, ante este acto sale energía oscura provocando que se eleve un cuadernillo que está justo al lado de mí, lo detengo como desearía detenerla y la veo salir con él. Me río de mi mismo ¿salir de noche? ¡Vamos Robin! sale todos los días a combatir peligrosos villanos como para preocuparse por salir de noche.

Regresas sola, es natural que vino a dejarte hasta la puerta pero no lo invitaste a pasar, entras como si nada comiendo ese sucio perro caliente, y lanzas una bolsa de papel a la mesa, todo está oscuro pero no necesita luz para moverse grácil por la sala, la miro, soy el único despierto a esta hora, tomo su mano con suavidad y la jalo hacía mí, ella se asusta

-soy Robin, tardaste demasiado, estaba a punto de ir a buscarte - le susurro al oído, aferrado a su cintura, no deseo que nadie nos moleste – ¿Qué tanto hacían? –pregunto y creo que los celos emanan sólidos de mis labios

-no lo que piensas - responde pragmática como es su costumbre, entrecierro los ojos como para averiguar si está diciendo la verdad, me sostiene la mirada sin inmutarse, no miente, no sabe mentir, o por lo menos, no a mí -¿quieres soltarme? - pregunta con una mano en mi pecho como barrera y aun mirándome fijamente

-no…- respondo escuetamente. Entrecierra sus ojos retándome y trata de alejarse pero uso mi fuerza y mi elasticidad para sujetarla más fuerte, entre el forcejeo trastabilla con algo y termina aferrada a mi –vez, tu tampoco quieres soltarme - digo bromista, pero no le causo tanta gracias porque con algo de su energía me empuja y camina hacia el sofá

-no vuelvas a hacer eso - me dice y suena algo agitada, escucho el sonido de objetos romperse y volteo pero enseguida se calma, por suerte no despertamos a nadie –si Starfire hubiese despertado…

No puedes terminar pues te interrumpo –no importa, lo peor que podría hacer es terminar conmigo y no lo hará

-lo dices como si no te importara - dices ingenuamente, claro que no me importa –es tu novia - pareces molesta e indignada por ella

-soy un héroe, los vínculos emocionales no son necesarios - respondo fingiendo que no me interesa que ella no despierte en ti ni un dejo de celos –no me digas que tú lo adoras - continuo con sarcasmo

No respondes, lanzas un gruñido mientras caminas a la ventana, corres la cortina y la luz de luna ilumina tu cuerpo completamente, no, no puedo resistirlo ¡soy hombre, Carajo! Me acerco lentamente hipnotizado por ese resplandor tuyo y te vuelvo a sujetar de esa estrecha cintura te atraigo hacia mí con algo de brusquedad y te robo un beso apasionado, espero que me empujes, que me golpees y que me reclames, lo que no esperaba es que enredaras tus brazos en mi cuello y correspondieras con igual o mayor pasión que yo; no puedo quejarme, estoy más feliz de lo que podría estar en toda mi vida, no necesito que me expliques ni que me digas nada, no quiero que te arrepientas así que no digo nada, entre besos y caricias prohibidas te guio por los pasillo directo a mi habitación…

Hacemos el amor toda la noche, digo tu nombre, te confieso mi amor, tu no dices una sola palabra, de tu garganta son gemidos los que salen, no sé si me escuchaste, no sé si entiendas el idioma de mis manos, de mis labios al recorrer tu cuerpo, solo quiero que se repita, una, dos, tres mil veces más, quiero hacerlo todas las noches.

Siento como te remueves en mis brazos, te has levantado, crees que estoy dormido, te sientas y buscas tu ropa desperdigada por el suelo, me siento al borde de la cama y te quito tu sostén de las manos, beso tu espalda desnuda, mi rostro también lo está –¡Robin…! - dices removiéndote para que pare

-no Robin… Dick… - respondo quejumbroso mientras te abrazo y acaricio tus pechos, quiero una segunda ronda pero es obvio que tu no –esta noche te pedí que me llamaras Dick, Rachel

-esta noche terminó –respondes de esa manera tan tuya, tan ausente de todo. Te levantas y me arrebatas el pedazo de tela con encajes ¿Quién diría que tu ropa interior es tan elegante y femenina? ¡Yo! Yo sé cómo eres por dentro, sé que así mismo eres tú, te pones la ropa interior y encuentras cerca de la puerta tu leotardo

¿Me pregunto si estas pensando lo que yo? Veo el reloj cerca de mi mesa, 6:30 a.m. sabes que nuestros compañeros se empezaran a levantar y tu capa estará tirada en el pasillo y sé que lo sabes porque te quedas pensando un poco asustada leotardo en mano. Te acercas a la cama y te vistes.

-Rachel yo…- te digo y me interrumpes

-nada de Rachel yo… esto no paso, nunca ocurrió, ¿entendido? - dices fríamente lastimándome el alma, me siento en la cama recargándome en el respaldo, te miro con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados

-¿cómo puedes decir eso? Te amo ¡por Dios! ¿No sientes nada? - pregunte enojado, a juzgar por los estragos en mi cuarto se que involucraste emociones intensas pero si no me lo dices, ¿Cómo estar seguro?

Volteas hacia mí y desvías la mirada rápidamente –ponte tu antifaz - dices lanzándomelo, obedezco, no por que quiera, si no porque alguien toca la puerta -¡un momento!- grito

-vístete - susurras preocupada, tragando saliva

-tranquila ¡solo tú puedes verme desnudo de hoy en adelante!- bromeo y me levanto

-Querido novio Robin, trato de localizar a nuestra amiga Raven, su capa está abandonada en el pasillo y temo que algo le haya pasado ya que no está en su habitación- dice Starfire con esa voz aguda y esos rodeos que han llegado a molestarme desde que somos "novios"

Me miras preocupada como buscando respuestas, te sonrío para tranquilizarte –Raven durmió conmigo, Star - grito, la ventana explota, te miro burlista -¿miedo?

Star no dice una sola palabra mas, lo más seguro es que se haya ido. Abro la puerta para comprobarlo, tu capa esta tirada, arrugada por la forma en que la recojo y te la entrego entiendes que no me sorprende

-lo que digo cuando hago el amor es lo mismo cada vez- te informo –solo puedo decir "te amo" antes o después de decir tu nombre, ella debe sospecharlo ya- digo encogiendo los hombros restándole importancia

-¿jugaste con ella? - me preguntas como si hubiese cometido un terrible pecado – ¿eso harías conmigo?

-A ti te amo, a ella la quiero, me gusta y mucho - digo y algo más explota, pero a estas alturas ya no me importa –pero aun así, no hay punto de comparación

-como si fuera la cosa más lógica - dices enojada, _¿tanto te molesta que no la amé? ¿Tanto te molesta que te prefiera a ti? _Te pones tu capa, tu capucha cubre tu rostro, yo estoy completamente vestido

-¿Qué pasa contigo? - me preguntas entre molesta y triste – eres un patán y yo soy una…- cierras tus ojos

Te interrumpo antes que finalices tu frase –eres una dama - respondo, no permitiré que nadie te insulte, ni siquiera tú

-soy una cualquiera que se ha acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga - respondes enojada con una voz tan firme que hasta me asusta un poco, la puerta se cierra tras de ti

Me levanto y me visto, este día será largo, por suerte lo peor ya pasó, ahora solo falta arreglar las cosas con Star y con mi preciosa Raven, para empezar tengo que hablar con él, quiero que terminen, que todo acabe, que jamás la vuelva a buscar… que se dé por vencido por que ahora yo seré su hombre

* * *

_**ahora, Review por favor... suena patético pero... por fa... mi fic por un rev... **_


End file.
